


Сон в юбилейную ночь

by yzarga



Series: Такая семья [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Henry V - Shakespeare, Richard II - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Вечер после юбилейного показа "Ричарда Второго" в Нью-Йорке





	Сон в юбилейную ночь

**Author's Note:**

> содержит прямую отсылку к тексту "Храни Короля" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611760)  
> Не имеет отношения к реальным личностям

На празднование юбилейного показа его не стали звать настойчиво — но пару раз предложили присоединиться к труппе в арендованном до утра баре. Ведущий актёр, главная роль, это он сияет каждый спектакль улыбкой, золотом ногтей, просветлением сверженного с престола, прорехами в тюремной робе; как не позвать?  
Дэвид думал отказаться, приехать в снятый для него театром номер и упасть спать. Не то состояние, не то настроение, всё — не то. Никто не был бы в претензии, все бы поняли — тем более что завтра его ждало очередное шоу вопросов и ответов на пару с Мэттом Смитом.  
Такси уже увозило его от театра, когда случился звонок от Джорджии, недолгий, как радуга после ливня, и несущий такую же яркость в жизнь. Она говорила мягко и звонко, немыслимое сочетание и невероятно чарующее.  
— Я скучаю по вам, — выпалил он.  
— Мы по тебе тоже! Спорим, если сложить наше скучание по тебе, оно будет больше, чем твоё по нам?  
— Ни за что! — Дэвид сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. — Во-первых, я скучаю по каждому, во-вторых, вам там всем весело друг с другом!  
— Ничего подобного, — немедленно возразила Джорджия. — Ты не можешь скучать по всем разом, а делаешь это по очереди, а мы скучаем по тебе одновременно. И откуда ты знаешь, что нам весело? Может, мы тут все тоскливо ходим из угла в угол и маемся?  
— Как же, как же, — проворчал Дэвид с показной суровостью. — А вот эти визги на заднем плане — это проявления скорби?  
— Нет, это мы смотрим комедию на полной громкости, чтобы в соседнем доме не слышали наши тяжкие вздохи!  
— Всё, сдаюсь, вы меня сделали, — Дэвид уже смеялся.  
— То-то же, зануда, — фыркнула Джорджия. — Не спорь с семьёй, семья всегда права. Хорошего вечера, дорогой. Пока! Мы все тебя целуем.  
— Пока, Джорджи. А я — вас, по дюжине раз.  
Она рассмеялась и положила трубку. Они никогда не говорили «люблю тебя», прощаясь: это попахивало мелодрамой. Куда приятнее и полезнее для супружеских отношений говорить подобное, глядя друг на друга при встрече после разлуки.  
Дэвид улыбался, глядя на её фотографию, потом экран погас — и немедленно загорелся входящим смс. «Поздравляю, счёт Ричарда сравнялся с веком». Можно было даже не смотреть на отправителя: так поздравить мог только Том, сравняв сто лет с сотней постановок. Тут же высветилось новое: «Хочу лично тебя поздравить». «Рискни» Дэвид отправил не задумываясь, в следующий момент он уже называл таксисту адрес бара, где собралась на юбилей труппа.  
«До встречи». Если знать Тома, как знал он, становилось понятно: это не прощание, а обещание.  
До бара оставалось всего ничего, но Дэвид совершенно без спешки отыскал в недрах телефона папку с несколькими фотографиями: Том в обнимку с Джорджией, оба пожирают мороженое со зверскими лицами, Джорджия с детьми, чуть ли не спят, набесившись всей семьёй, и опять Джорджия с Томом, пьют шоколадный коктейль из одного стакана, очень сосредоточенные. Ничего двусмысленного, ничего предосудительного — любовь и страсть исключительно в глазах смотрящего.  
— Приехали, — окликнул таксист.  
Дэвид рассчитался, вынырнул из машины, и на тротуаре его немедленно перехватил Сэм, их Омерль, с которым их объединял не только спектакль, но и истощившаяся фантазия: отвечать из раза в раз на вопрос «каково вам/вашим героям целоваться» что-то оригинальное невозможно.  
— Передумал? — обрадовался он. — Здорово! Пойдём, пойдём, там хорошо.  
Дэвид позволил утянуть себя за руку в бар — темнота поглотила их мягко, как сон.  
Внутри пахло деревом и немного — красным вином, но не едой и не пивом, а запахов, обычных для людных мест, не было и вовсе. Дэвида тотчас обнял один коллега, другой, поцеловали в щёку, похлопали по спине, а потом вручили бокал пива, тарелку — шестиугольную, ярко-зелёную — с картошкой фри и парой колбасок, источающих густой мясной дух, и незаметно рассеялись, давая поесть и прийти в себя.  
Он неторопливо цедил тёмное плотное пиво, слишком горькое на его вкус, и лениво оглядывал зал. Вот Доран расхохотался от какой-то реплики мужа, потом заметил Дэвида и радостно ему улыбнулся. Ли, нежная королева Ричарда, напропалую кокетничала с помощником режиссёра и, что-то эмоционально рассказывая, взмахивала руками. Развевающиеся широкие рукава светлой блузки делали её похожей не то на полярную сову, не то на ночного мотылька. Вокруг неё понемногу собирались люди и откровенно веселились от услышанного.  
На столик Дэвида упала сбоку тень, которая затем выросла в фигуру. Он поднял голову и узнал гримёра, Линду. Та торжественно и осторожно держала в руках бумажную корону.  
— Я пришла тебя короновать, — объявила она. — Не дело — венчать тебя последним.  
Дэвид огляделся: и верно, каждый четвёртый уже щеголял короной на челе, а за широким столом у стены, где лучше всего падал свет, устроились двое бутафорщиков, которые и вырезали из бесконечного рулона золотой бумаги разномастные короны.  
— Делай своё чёрное дело, — Дэвид смиренно подался вперёд, чтобы ей было удобнее.  
Линда пристроила корону на его встрепанную шевелюру, придирчиво поправила и удалилась. Он не без удовольствия проводил её взглядом: дело ли в регулярных занятиях йогой или природной склонности, но походка у неё была весьма привлекательная.  
Подхватив ещё один венец у коллеги, Линда замерла на месте, выбирая следующего счастливца, и кивнула сама себе, глядя куда-то над головой Дэвида. Он машинально обернулся и увидел сидящего на дальнем конце барной стойки мужчину. Бесконечные ноги, тёмно-синие брюки, лицо скрывали тени от полей шляпы. Вот он, почуяв внимание к своей персоне, приподнял голову, и свет упал на подбородок и яркий рот. Губы обхватили трубочку, торчащую из высокого стакана с сине-зелёным коктейлем, дёрнулся кадык, обозначая глоток.  
Не отводя глаз и не веря им, Дэвид судорожно хлебнул пива, чуть не подавился, когда сладко знакомым движением он повернулся к Линде, грозно наступающей с короной. После недолгого спора корона угнездилась поверх шляпы, а губы вернулись к трубочке.  
Не чуя под собой ног, Дэвид поднялся из-за столика, подхватил бокал с пивом, подошёл к барной стойке. Он оперся о неё локтями и слепо уставился в стену, увешанную деревянными амулетами, бусами и пучками черно-белых перьев. Парой секунд спустя рядом стукнулся о стойку полупустой стакан. Дэвид покосился — пальцы, близкие до мельчайшей складки кожи на суставах, обнимали запотевшее стекло.  
— Ты откуда? — не выдержал он.  
— Вовремя попался на глаза одному парню из вашей труппы, — с тихим смешком ответил Том.  
— Играли вместе?  
— Да. И пили. Пили чаще. В общем, он затащил меня сюда. Сказал, что тут меня домогаться не будут.  
— Именно такими словами?  
— Ага.  
Стакан исчез из поля зрения, зато скоро вернулась ладонь и забарабанила пальцами по стойке. Дэвид стал придирчиво разглядывать стену с украшениями и мелко цедить пиво, потом так же тихо, как они и вели беседу с самого начала, проговорил:  
— Как неосторожно давать такие обещания за всех.  
— Весьма опрометчиво, — согласился Том. — Люди такие несдержанные и непредсказуемые.  
Его пальцы погладили тёмное дерево.  
Дэвиду впору было и жаловаться, и смеяться: тело фантастически быстро отозвалось на звуки голоса, мягкие интонации, недолгое созерцание длинной тёмной фигуры и движения ладони, которую немедленно захотелось почувствовать на себе.  
— И опасные. Не забудь про опасность, — Дэвид развернулся спиной к стойке, небрежно опустил руку и скосил глаза на Тома.  
Тот качал согнутой в колене ногой; сверкал нос ботинка, попадая в свет ламп.  
— Твои ноги — это воплощённое сексуальное домогательство, — доверительно шепнул Дэвид. — Будь я американцем, непременно бы подал в суд.  
— По ним соскучились твои рёбра или плечи?  
От легко заданного вопроса щёки Дэвида ощутимо потеплели.  
— Весь, — ответил он. — От и до. Снаружи и изнутри.  
— Если твои синяки под глазами — не шедевр гримерного искусства, смею предположить, что по долгому, глубокому, пьянящему сну ты соскучился куда больше, — мягко проговорил Том.  
Дэвид слышал каждое слово, но чувствовал, что смысл плавно ускользает. Пиво в сочетании с усталостью всегда давало ошеломляющий эффект, и возбуждение вовсе не противоречило сонливости.  
— Если мы заслонимся твоей шляпой, я смогу тебя поцеловать? — спросил он Тома. — Один раз. Честно.  
Тот легко покачал головой, стянул шляпу вместе с короной; первую отдал Дэвиду, второй повторно увенчался.  
— Я очень рассчитывал, что мы не ограничимся одним, — признался Том, не уточняя — чем. — Ты хорошо подумал?  
Дэвид покорно попробовал подумать еще раз, но получилось плохо и недолго, он сразу предложил:  
— Давай уйдем отсюда? Пройдемся до отеля, я как раз разгуляюсь по дороге…  
— Дэвид, мы с тобой как-то заблудились посреди Лондона, когда ты был после репетиции, а я — только с самолета. И чуть не утонули в Темзе. Что-то сегодня будет?  
Его ехидную улыбку хотелось целовать не меньше.  
— Заблудимся, — Дэвид придвинулся, чтобы коснуться боком бедра Тома, — деньги забудем здесь, телефоны сядут — и придется нам скитаться…  
— Сирым, убогим и позаброшенным! — подхватил Том.  
— Будем воровать? Или торговать телом? — Дэвид прижался плотнее к теплому бедру.  
— Твоим или моим? — спросил Том и, пользуясь их позой и полумраком, сжал пальцы на загривке Дэвида, который тут же чуть не застонал в голос от удовольствия — от напряженной работы мышцы вечно рано или поздно сводило.  
— Ты моложе, — выдохнул Дэвид и подался к руке.  
— А ты опытнее, — парировал Том.  
— Нас могут не узнать, и тогда спроса не будет вообще.  
— Ты нас недооцениваешь! — Том рассмеялся, покосился на Дэвида и убрал руку. — У тебя такое лицо… Если бы мы начали целоваться посередине зала, было бы и то менее недвусмысленно. Пойдем!  
Том соскользнул со стойки вниз, обнял Дэвида одной рукой за плечи и потянул в сторону.  
— Выход не там. И где-то ещё висит моя куртка…  
— Мы не уходим, мы посидим во-он в том прекрасном темном углу, — Том опять смеялся, прижимал к себе, касался уха теплым шепотом. — Моё величество, ты такой озабоченный!  
— А я соскучился. И вообще. — Дэвид поправил на Томе корону, съехавшую набок. — Кто тут ещё чьё величество! Кста-ати… — протянул он и немедленно запнулся о стул, не заметив его в тенях. — Черт!  
Том усадил его, прислонив к стене; Дэвид провел рукой — дерево, как скамья, как стол. Оно теплело под пальцами — чистое и простое тактильное удовольствие, не меньшее, чем слуховое — притихший гул толпы коллег в этом нежданно уютном уголке бара.  
— Кстати — что?  
На дальний край стола спланировала шляпа, на расстоянии вытянутой руки со стуком встал недопитый бокал пива. Том, приземлившийся рядом, на возмутительно целомудренном расстоянии в целую ладонь, опять обнимал губами коктейльную трубочку и бесстыже слепил ясной прозрачностью глаз, в сравнении с которыми что золоченая, что золотая корона с любыми камнями успешно проигрывали.  
Дэвид только зубы стиснул: когда вот так нежданно остро накатывала любовь-восхищение-тяга, особенно в публичном месте, сдержать порыв поцеловать, обнять или хотя бы взять за руку бывало неимоверно сложно. Если с Джорджией он мог себе позволить хоть что-то, с Томом самая малость оказывалась под запретом. Впрочем…  
— Кстати, — он вспомнил почти утерянную мысль, — ты думал когда-нибудь, что бы случилось, будь Ричард не мертв, а изгнан? Или заключен в темницу, но жив и ко времени коронации принца Хэла? — Дэвид увидел, как Том иронически усмехается и собирается возразить, и крепко сжал его пальцы. — Нет, молчи насчёт того, что такой ход политически вреден. Думал?  
Утянув его руку под тень стола, куда не достанет случайный или любопытный взгляд, Том оперся спиной о стену, запрокинул голову и заговорил:  
— Думал. О том, как бы Хэл принцем навещал двоюродного дядюшку и затем выслушивал негодующего отца. Ричард бы стал совсем тонким и бледным, но таким же прекрасным, и Хэл любовался бы им и говорил обо всем на свете, а став королем — разрывался между виной, здравым смыслом правителя и неизжитой, неясной тягой.  
В такт неспешным словам он гладил пальцы Дэвида, медленно переплетал со своими. Невыносимо.  
— Или, — на одном дыхании продолжил Том, — он мог бы стать призраком, мстительным духом, преследовать ночами и во снах. Или оказаться сидом, уйти в холмы — и приходить, чтобы отравить молодого короля ядом прелести мира за гранью.  
Он отпустил пальцы Дэвида и быстро, мимолётно погладил его скулу. Руку хотелось поймать, воздать за ласку поцелуем в запястье.  
— Видел бы ты себя… — вздохнул Том мечтательно и быстро спросил: — А ты? О чём думал ты? Думал ведь?  
Переплетя для верности пальцы в замок — чтобы не распускать рук! — Дэвид улыбнулся, чувствуя, как мимика обретает свою волю. Перед глазами плыли круги света, убаюкивая в противоречие близости Тома.  
— Думал. И тоже про духа или сида, который забирает Генриха ещё юным в холмы, в равноденствие, когда тонка грань между мирами, даёт ему познать всё многообразие иного мира, а потом выталкивает обратно, растерянного и смущенного видениями и знаниями, слишком тяжёлыми для смертных. Так что вся его жизнь после, все войны, которыми он живёт — это способ держаться за землю, за мир людей, способ не вспоминать…  
— Ричарда? — перебил Том глухим, низким голосом. — Которого Генрих познал так же близко, как и мир дивного народа? Дэвид, помилосердствуй, я тоже соскучился и я не железный.  
Сил на умеренно похабный ответ не нашлось, только на растерянное:  
— А здесь — негде?  
Том с силой потер переносицу и, покачав головой, поднялся.  
— У нас ни разу не было секса в туалетной кабинке, — хмыкнул он. — Схожу, заодно оценю, как там с пространством  
— У меня сотый спектакль! Я достоин самого лучшего! А секса — долгого и вдумчивого, — сонно возмутился Дэвид.  
— Как скажешь. Стереги мой коктейль и не усни носом в стол.  
Он растаял, что те сиды, в полумраке. Дэвид не стал выискивать фигуру, а подумал, что спать, конечно, нельзя, но опустить голову на минутку, пока Том не вернулся — почему нет?  
Дэвид сложил руки на столе и ткнулся лбом в согнутый локоть, а стоило прикрыть глаза, музыка в баре притихла, ещё и ещё, пока не стала безмолвием.

...В зале играли музыканты, услаждая слух высокорожденных особ за вечерней трапезой. Играли неплохо, признавал Ричард, таящийся в тенях, — для музыкантов-людей. Предстань он здесь во плоти, более схожей с людской, смог бы получить удовольствие и от неё, но в призрачном облике сида… Скучна казалась подобная музыка, суховата, пустовата, бледновата по сравнению с той, что создает народ его отца, вплетая в звуки струн плеск волн, звон ручьёв, шелест трав, смех детей, стоны любовников, крики раненых и пение птиц.  
Людям — нравилось. Хозяевам, гостям, Генриху и его молодой супруге, которая поглядывала на своего короля лукаво и вопросительно. Нежная, лёгкая, утонченная, она вызывала глубокую приязнь у всех, и Ричард всецело одобрял выбор племянника, любовался ныне ими обоими, как прежде — Генрихом.  
Тот улыбнулся супруге в ответ, после взял её руки в свои, поцеловал и пожелал крепкого сладкого сна. Ушел из трапезной, игнорируя шепотки за спиной. По лестнице он взлетел птицей, жестом отогнал от покоев слуг, спешащих помочь переодеться к сну, и велел охране никого не пускать. Ричард следовал за ним от зала тенью, сквозняком, искрами огоньков масляных ламп, скрипом петель.  
Дверь захлопнулась, отрезая Генриха от внешнего мира, от ответственности власти и тяжести короны. Он запалил свечу у кровати и принялся раздеваться — сам, раз отослал всех слуг; своевольный самостоятельный король.  
Не переходя грани зримости, Ричард приблизился и положил ладони ему на плечи, покрытые нижней рубашкой.  
— Дядюшка? — спросил Генрих, помедлив, но как всегда безошибочно чутко.  
Ричард ответил вздохом и прильнул, обнимая, невидимый и почти не ощутимый.  
— Почему ты не делишь ложе с молодой королевой, мой дорогой? — шепнул он. — Вас обвенчали всего два дня назад.  
— Желаю вашего благословения, дядюшка. И Катерина не будет против поспать третью ночь одна.  
Ричард скрыл улыбку за поцелуем в плечо. Из любопытства он пришёл к королевской чете на вторую брачную ночь и, таясь в тенях, любовался ими, радовался их обоюдной пылкости и удовольствию.  
— Благословения? На супружеском ложе — один?  
Он повёл рукой, и в покои короля хлынули отражения иного мира: шелест листвы, запахи трав и цветов, затеплились колдовские огни, а постель стала похожа на облако — белая и пышная.  
— От вас ничего не скроешь, — Генрих вздохнул нарочито печально. — Вы одарите милостью это ложе?  
— Богохульник, — нежно укорил Ричард. — Я погубил тебя, сам того не желая.  
— Я рад, что видел твой народ и твои земли, — немедля откликнулся Генрих. — Не сожалей о моём счастье, пусть оно и противно этому миру.  
Он обернулся к Ричарду, посмотрел — и задержал выдох. Как случалось, когда они были вне холмов, когда Ричард не трудился скрывать свою суть. Генрих признавался, что нелюдская красота в тварном мире словно вынимает сердце из груди, вытягивает душу, и та, трепеща, кричит от боли, потому что никогда эта красота не станет близка человеческой. Ричард смеялся, целовал, отмахивался, но знал: так и есть, и искренность чувства вкупе с осознанием его природы единственная держит Генриха в рамках людского мира, тела и морали — иначе следовать им по стопам персонажей легенд; хвала небесам, никто из них не фея миртового дерева и тем паче нет нужды завоевывать чьё-то расположение, похищать или морочить чарами. Всё сделано за них и без их воли, им — пожинать сладко-горькие плоды чужих — не усилий, нет! — игр.  
Поцелуи всегда оказывались сладки, как крепки объятия, как жадны руки и легки одежды под проворными пальцами.  
— Я видел твою тень прошлой ночью.  
— Ты весьма наблюдателен. Полезная черта для правителя.  
Генрих толкнул его на ложе и навис сверху, откровенно и голодно любуясь.  
— Вы полагаете, дядюшка, что если меня не стеречь — я сбегу?  
— Всего лишь приглядываю, — отозвался Ричард, прикрывая глаза под ласковыми касаниями загрубевших кончиков пальцев — шершавых, щекочущих, следом за которыми последовали губы, обветренные и горячие. — Вы были так прекрасны, — он осекся, вскинулся, так что замер Генрих, целовавший его живот, спросил: — Ты не в обиде? Не злишься?  
Ричард ждал ответа с замиранием сердца, в смутной тревоге: когда память смертной жизни хранит события, но утрачивает рамки и правила, становится так легко ошибиться, так легко переступить грань и ранить дорогое и хрупкое смертное существо, каким бы сильным оно ни было духом и телом.  
— Нет, — шепнул Генрих и оставил поцелуй в солнечном сплетении. — Вы всё ещё в своём праве, ваше величество, я — клятвопреступник и сын клятвопреступника, которым вы милостиво оставили жизнь, когда в вашей воле, силе и власти было сотворить что угодно.  
Губы касались кожи короткими поцелуями, и Ричард чувствовал, как исходит смертным, земным жаром его перерождённая плоть.  
— Но я умер, мой прекрасный. — Он протянул руку и вплёл пальцы в кудри Генриха; вьющиеся пряди сами по себе были изысканной лаской. — Ты сам велел перезахоронить меня, ты видел, что осталось от моей бренной плоти. Что мёртвым до живых?  
— Бренной? — рассмеялся Генрих, звонко, сладко и маняще, как никогда и ни с кем не смеялся. — Как же бесстыже и бессовестно ты напрашиваешься на признания, моё величество.  
— Я? — Ричард ахнул, когда Генрих объял его мягкой, влажной лаской рта.  
— Ты, ты и твоя… плоть.  
Удовольствие было сладостным, длилось недолго и завершилось, оставив ещё более жаждущим, чем в начале. Генрих вернулся к нему горячими объятиями и поцелуями раскрасневшихся губ.  
Они ласкали друг друга без всякой спешки, зная друг друга и познавая ещё и ещё, до мельчайшей черты. Ричард любовался, собирая на кончики пальцев дрожь тела, пульс крови, стук сердца, всю кожу: гладкость и шрамы, щетину и испарину близости, нежность и мозоли. Он запечатлевал в своей памяти, ставшей текучей и вместе с тем безупречной, какова на вкус плоть в нетерпении или ожидании, насколько созвучны прикосновения и стоны, и мечтал, восхищаясь, как отдаст менестрелю в холмах самые звонкие из них, а потом, когда придёт время, попросит воздать им с Генрихом сплетенной с теми стонами музыкой — достойная плата за столь щедрый для добровольного дар.  
Ричард приподнялся над Генрихом, любуясь, и, как всякий сид, не умея сдержать искреннего чувства — восторга — спросил:  
— Генри, отчего ты не приблизил к себе ни одного из тех благородных рыцарей, что вздыхают по тебе и восхищены твоим мужеством, отвагой и… не только?  
Тот лишь рассмеялся, позабыв возмутиться — или не имея на то сил:  
— Дядюшка, я не намерен и не желаю никого сравнивать с вами, равно как и вас — с кем-либо.  
— Однажды ты передумаешь, — посулил Ричард и смолк, не продолжая, надеясь, что за беспечной его, колдовской улыбкой не удастся различить знание будущего.  
— Не ранее, чем в следующей жизни, — отозвался Генрих и поймал пальцами прядь его волос.  
— О, это скоро!  
— Что?  
Если бы мог, Ричард бы проклял себя, свой длинный язык и сидскую натуру: не таить мысли и чувства, не лгать, выдавая истину, губительную и пугающую для смертных и естественную для его народа.  
— Прости, прости, мой милый, я говорю, что вижу, и это видение вовсе не переложить на земной ход лет, — заговорил он, скорее утешая себя, чем пытаясь объяснить неосторожные слова; лгать же вовсе бессмысленно. — Конечно, жизнь твоя будет долгой, счастливой, полной славных свершений.  
Генрих протянул к нему руки и привлек к себе. Ричард склонился над ним с печальной улыбкой, но охотно. Его волосы волной скользнули по плечам и упали пологом, отгораживая их лица от остального мира. Они дышали свежестью грозы и свежескошенной травы, в остром взоре Генриха читалось смятение, упрямство и несгибаемая воля: он не намеревался принять слова Ричарда за предсказание, он будет жить и биться за жизнь. И когда их губы вновь соединились, сила его, смертного, пьянила хлеще ветра Белтайна.  
Генрих делился собою щедро и безвозмездно. Ричард с радостью принимал его чувства во всех проявлениях: беседах и спорах, близости тел и нетерпеливой требовательности, в каждом движении навстречу.  
— Ричард!  
Так Генрих звал его редко: в моменты единения, пьянящей радости или высшего напряжения. Или как теперь — в жажде. Объятия становились крепче, поцелуи — откровеннее, и скоро Ричард почувствовал, как Генрих, словно он из них двоих сид, перерождается, перетекает, становится из властного и жёсткого лёгким и пламенным, но остаётся таким же решительным: делает, что желает и считает верным для себя и нужным для Ричарда.  
И Генрих ещё ни разу не ошибся, с той самой поры, когда звался Хэлом и был далёк от короны, но близок к безумию, видя сида в каждой тени.  
Ричард изливал на него поцелуи и тягучие, неспешные ласки, потому что иного сейчас быть не могло. Не тогда, когда Генрих так томно смотрел из-под ресниц и улыбался, словно скинув десяток лет и сотни забот, когда переплетение пальцев откровенно намекало, где он ещё желал прикосновений — неспешных, умелых, жадных и глубоких.  
— Мой беспутный Хэл, — уронил Ричард шепотом в его кожу, прежде чем покориться его воле.  
И позволил себе пировать: овладевать до стона, целовать до крика, любить всей мощью и страстью существа сидского племени — существо племени человеческого, но для него самого важного. Глаза Генриха блестели, дрожали веки, и распахнувшиеся глаза словно видели не только ту часть мира за гранью, что открывали, но шире, полнее — весь, что есть. Зачарованный, Ричард остановился, жадно вбирая до мельчайшего оттенка всё, что давал ему Генрих: крепко сдавливаемые бедрами рёбра, соль испарины от их битвы на ложе, нежность, жажду и любовь, которые щедро дарило сердце, и горячую, сладостную хватку тела.  
Он не смог удержаться от жеста благоговения, неверия и восторга: очертил пальцами плечо и ключицы во всем их разлёте, шею в напряжении наслаждения, остроту скул и сведенные брови. Генрих принимал, ждал, позволял, поразительно верно чуя, что именно то и нужно Ричарду — и как водится понимал лучше него самого, неизменно и неизбежно того изумляя.  
Когда пальцы легли на влажные, алые губы и очертили четкий контур, Генрих улыбнулся под касанием и приоткрыл рот, чтобы вобрать, принять и изласкать.  
— Мой распутный Хэл, — шепнул Ричард, приветствуя его стремление и позволяя творить всё, что подскажут желание и воображение.  
Обоюдное выжидание, вынужденное ожидание стало желанным вздохом в преддверии продолжения, подарило томление и редкое удовольствие от самой теснейшей близости, не от движений и действий.  
Откровенность, тесная влажность горячего рта, точные, ловкие, яркие касания гибкого языка кружили голову, вынуждали Ричарда задыхаться, но ждать: что ему даруют дальше.  
Генрих горячо выдохнул и так крепко впился пальцами, короткими жесткими ногтями ему в спину, что кожу потом будет печь, напоминая о мучительно — редко, как редко им случается быть вместе! — прекрасной ночи. Сомкнулись вокруг пальцев яркие губы в развратном подобии иного сокровенного единения, Генрих вжался в Ричарда, стиснул — руками, бедрами, жаркой теснотой тела, — и закрыл собою весь мир. 

— Дэвид! Дэвид! — от похлопывания по плечу он вздрогнул всем телом и чуть не упал со скамейки, но те же руки его и поймали. — Ты что, успел заснуть?  
Чтобы прийти в себя, пришлось как следует растереть лицо ладонями, и смеющийся Том — любимый, не король, актер! — сильно сбивал чувство реальности и крепостью рук, и блестящей короной, и лаской в смеющемся голосе.  
Чтобы продышаться, осознать, а потом хоть как-то утихомирить возбуждение, Дэвид несколько раз очень глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, на всякий случай — с закрытыми глазами, потому что Том всё-таки оставался Томом, избыточно желанным, особенно — в этой неподходящей ситуации.  
— Нет, я очень бдительно спал! — усмехнулся Дэвид, не открывая глаз, и попытался незаметно сползти подальше под стол.  
— Лучше бы ты это делал в кровати, — справедливо упрекнул Том, падая как прежде рядом.  
— Сегодня, — проговорил Дэвид, сглотнул и открыл глаза, чтобы встретить такой же прямой и откровенный взгляд, — мне хочется в ту кровать, где я получу не только несколько часов сна, но и пару оргазмов.  
— Как выросли запросы, только подумайте! — Том картинно всплеснул руками. — Всего с десять минут назад ты говорил о поцелуе.  
— Инфляция. Так как, спрос подстегнет предложение?  
— Что ты несешь? — с лаской протянул Том. — Это разные разделы экономической теории.  
— Без разницы, главное — результат! — выпалил Дэвид, а потом заметил, как недвусмысленно усмехается Том. И куда то и дело косится.  
— Что же тебе снилось? — не замедлил прозвучать вопрос. — Что-то увлекательное?  
Признаться? В грудь Дэвида толкнулось счастьем: да, он может признаться, и будет понят, а не осмеян или отторгнут. Его великая удача — его любимые люди, и тот, кто сидит рядом, так же понимает всё.  
— Ты и я. Точнее, Генрих и Ричард. Честно говоря, я уже отвык от таких пронзительно ярких снов. Они…  
По колену хлопнула ладонь, резко прерывая начавшееся было откровение.  
— Подожди, схожу за курткой, — отрывисто произнёс Том. Стоило оценить хватку пальцев на колене, чтобы понять: он уже успел что-то представить и проникнуться. — Потом вызовем такси и уедем, куда ты хочешь. И там ты мне всё расскажешь. В деталях. И покажешь.  
— Я с тобой! — Дэвид подскочил следом и замер, оглушённый словами:  
— Неужто и правда думаешь, что если меня не стеречь — я сбегу?  
… На золотой короне, вырезанной из фольги, сверкнули драгоценные камни, ослепляя его.


End file.
